csifandomcom-20200225-history
People With Money
People With Money is the first episode in season three of . Synopsis When a man is found dead on the Brooklyn Bridge and the only evidence is his marriage proposal displayed in lights on a Manhattan high-rise and a souvenir key chain as a murder weapon buried in his chest, the team comes together to find the person who may have brutally rejected his offer. Plot A young businessman is found dead on the Brooklyn Bridge with a Statue of Liberty key chain sticking out of his chest and a rich young socialite is found dead in her apartment. It is up to the team to see who has it out for the rich in New York. A couple is bungee jumping nude on the Brooklyn Bridge and on one of the rebounds see a man moaning for help leaning down looking at them. The scene fades to a New York city residence, where the news is on and Mac is looking at his phone and sees he just got called in. He is in bed with Medical Examiner Peyton Driscoll who also gets called in. Stella, Lindsay, Mac and Detective Flack are on the scene at the bridge and find evidence of a romantic proposal on the river including a rose, a ring and a lip print on the victims cheek. Peyton arrives and determines that she should remove the key chain before they move the body as to not have it break off and compromise the wound track. The victim is revealed to be Sam MacFarland. Meanwhile Danny, Hawkes and Detective Angell arrive on the scene of the apartment of Vanessa May a young popular socialite. Hawkes observes that the victim looks beaten and that due to lividity time of death is less than five hours ago. The victim was found by her best friend Margo Demme who says she tried to revive her. Hawkes and Danny process the scene and find ten grand in the victims pocket that has blood on it as well as the victim's jacket, folded which also has blood in a castoff pattern. Back at the lab Stella and Lindsay process their evidence including dusting and fuming for prints as Mac and Flack question Sam McFarland's girlfriend Erika Lancaster whose father owns the company Sam worked for. She says she hasn't seen Sam and has been traveling for her work. Mac asks about the patch on her arm and what ring size she is. She got a spider bite and she is a size 7. Peyton conducts her autopsy and lifts the lip print from the victims cheek. Stella and Mac discover that the engagement ring is a size 6 and wouldn't have fitted Erika Lancaster. Also one of the keys in the key ring looks to be from a diary and so they probably belonged to a woman. Another traces back to a P.O. Box that Flack is tracking down. Lindsay finds traces of nitroglycerin or dynamite in the trace evidence collected from the bridge. Sid is performing the autopsy on the victim in Hawkes and Danny's case and he goes on about necrophilia and how the ancient Egyptians prevented it. Hawkes tells him he is in that creepy place and he gets to the point. The cause of death for the victim was blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. He did a brain scan that showed the victim was in a high emotional state before she died and that along with no signs of forced entry could indicate a crime of passion. He also found a tongue print on her stomach which is just as unique as a finger print and an LSD blotter on the roof of her mouth. Detective Angell and Danny question the drug dealer Picasso who's signature was in the blotter. He looks like he was in a fight but he says he was beat up by the victim's body guard after he tried to make a move on her. Adam brings back some lab results and it is revealed that blood in the apartment matches the blood found in the back alley of the club where the victim was the night she died and there is a match in CODIS to an ex-con named Clarence Rome. Danny interrogates Rome who explains his business of private body guard. He makes sure his client isn't bothered while they are out having a good time, he got in a cockfight with another body guard at his clients request and lost. The bet on the fight was $10 grand. Danny takes a fist print to try and match it to the bruises on the victim. In the morgue Peyton, Flack and Stella, stand beside the body of Danika Wade the woman who the P.O. Box came back to. She was brought in that morning as a floater in the river and had been dead about five days. Peyton ruled the death a suicide. But she does tell Stella and flack that she found traces of prenatal vitamins in the lipstick pulled from the victims face. Danny and Hawkes see that Rome's fist doesn't match the marks on the victim but also know that the blood on the jacket is not in a pattern consistent with his story so he is lying about that. Adam says that the tongue print on the victim tested positive for a drug to treat a rare STD and goes to see if he can track down an ID that way. Lindsay tells Stella and Mac that a patch laced with dynamite is used to treat the bite of the brown recluse spider so Erica is telling the truth about that but the dynamite was also found on the victim's tie and fibers of the tie were found in his neck wound. DNA from an earring found at the scene comes back to a Cassidy Daniels. Danny and Angel go back to the club and find the body guard who admits to working for the victim but says he was never in her apartment. The know he lied because the club doesn't sell tequila the contents of the body shot that were in his tongue print. Mac and Stella question the owner of the earring and find that she was having bungee sex on the Brooklyn Bridge. They and Lindsay process the backpack and equipment and find a lollipop stick that leads them to a strip club and a pregnant dancer who admits that she is the one the victim proposed to. She turned him down and when she left he was still alive. Danny and Hawkes print the $10 grand and find Margo's prints all over it. They are able to put her and the two body guards in the victim's apartment at the time of her death. Stella and Mac look over the crime scene photos again and find an extra light on. In Sam's office they find a shredded check which Lindsay pieces together and a telescope that tells them someone was watching them while they processed the scene. Stella finds an image in the photo that matches Erika Lancaster's father. He confesses and is arrested for murder. Danny, Adam and Angell confront the three suspect separately and learn that Margo wanted a chance to earn her money back so she and the victim had a fight and the victim died from her wounds. Even though it was an accident Margo is charged with the death. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Claire Forlani as Dr. Peyton Driscoll * Michael Nouri as Denny Lancaster * James Ferris as Clarence Rome * Marcy McCusker as Margo Demme * Heidi Moneymaker as Cassidy Daniels * Sabine Singh as Erica Lancaster * John Brently Reynolds as Picasso * Charity Rahmer as Dori Richards * Kiyano La'vin as Asad Jamilla * Jason Alan Smith as Sam McFarland * Katie Gill as Vanessa May * Justin Clynes as Trey Foster * Jef Groff as Angelo Gates See Also 301 Category:CSI: New York Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes